


remember to use a condom, kids

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surprise Ending, Unsafe Sex, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Stiles can blame Derek, he knows there's no way Derek could have known about this, no way anyone thought it could happen this way, but that doesn't stop Stiles being angry as hell at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember to use a condom, kids

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was supposed to be writing one of the million things I've got outstanding. Instead I thought, 'hey, what if...'.

It's not like Stiles can blame Derek, he knows there's no way Derek could have known about this, no way anyone thought it could happen this way, but that doesn't stop Stiles being angry as hell at him. 

*

Stiles is so fucking ready for this, beyond ready, if Derek doesn't put his dick in him right the fuck now Stiles is going to, well, he's probably just going to rut up against Derek until he's a sweaty mess.

"Fuck, I can't-- Stiles, we're out of condoms. Stiles. Stiles!" Derek's three fingers deep in him so it takes a few seconds to process his words. 

"What? That was your job! I bought the last lot!" 

"No, I keep my bedroom stocked, you keep yours. That was the deal." 

"Since when? When have we ever--" Derek's fingers slide out of him with a soft, wet pop. "Fuck." 

* 

Figuring out if he even wants to tell his dad is the hardest part. How's he supposed to lie to him about this as well? What if someone gets hurt? What if his dad gets hurt? 

His phone's turned off. He can't face the barrage of messages and calls. They're all from Derek, he's sure, because the rest of their friends, their packs, don't even know yet. 

Stiles pulls a pillow over his head and wishes it didn't smell like Derek; wishes the smell didn't comfort him so much. This is all Derek's fucking fault. (Except it's not.)

*

Stiles flops back against the bed. 

"We don't have to fuck, we could just jerk off, or I could get off between your thighs, or maybe I could blow you?" Derek's matter of fact, they're their best options if they want to get off. 

"Way to kill the romance. I wanted you _in_ me, you dick, this is so fucking unfair." He sighs dramatically. "Why the fuck is the nearest late night place a thirty minute drive from here?" 

They lie there in silence, Derek's still hard, sat back on his knees watch Stiles in all his sprawled glory. Stiles should probably close his legs, but he's finding it hard to care how shameless he looks right now.   
It doesn't take long for Stiles's brain to come back online; not when there's something he wants, when there's a problem to be solved. "You know how werewolves can't get sick or anything?"

Derek raises one of his caterpillars (sorry, eyebrows).

"Does that mean you can't catch any STDs?" He sits up and bring his knees up until his feet are knocking against Derek's hairy knees. 

"Stiles..." Derek sounds, confused? No, hesitant? Fuck, Stiles doesn't know, enough of his blood is still in his dick that he's pretty sure he's trying to talk his boyfriend into fucking him without a condom. He never thought he'd be _that guy_ , but then again, he never thought werewolves existed. So. 

"I haven't-- you're the only person I've ever, you know." He knows he's blushing, dicks out, that's fine, but admitting Derek's the only person he's ever fucked apparently makes him bashful. "And I know you can get STDs from--"

Derek's kissing him then, pushing him back against the bed and pinning him down as he fucking _claims_ Stiles's mouth. He wraps his arms round Derek and cards his fingers through Derek's hair, grabbing rough handfuls. 

When Derek breaks for air (when he breaks so Stiles can take a gasping breath), he whispers, "You're the first person in a _very_ long time." 

The way Derek says it makes Stiles's heart clench, he'd never thought about there being no one else but _her_ for Derek; it hadn't even occurred to him. Even if it's a long time, there could still be STDs, there could be... other...

He knows he's sex-stupid, young and in love, because he hitches his legs up, until Derek's cock is slipping into the groove of his thigh. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

*

He can hear Derek on his roof, fuck, he can _feel_ that Derek's there and it's fucking creepy. 

"Go away," he says quietly, his own voice sounding wrong to his ears now. "I don't want to talk to you." 

Derek doesn't go away, but he doesn't say anything either. Stiles is going to have to see people eventually. Stiles is going to have to tell people. He's just got to figure out what the hell he's going to say.

*

It's not really that it physically feels different, it's still Derek's cock pushing into him, sliding home like it's where it belongs. No, it's not really different, but, fuck it, it _feels_ different. Derek's arms are resting against his own, their fingers intertwined, Derek has him pinned to the mattress and all Stiles can do is wrap his legs around him and hold on as Derek gives him the fucking he was begging for. 

*

"I didn't mean to," Derek says quietly and Stiles hates that he can hear it from his bed, feet of stone and metal between them. 

When Stiles doesn't say anything he continues. 

"I would never, ever turn you without your consent. I know how important consent is Stiles, believe me I know. It was a stupid risk, we took a stupid risk, but in a million years I never thought this would be the outcome. If-- if you want to be in Scott's pack, I understand. He's your best friend, your brother, I know how important family is to you." 

Stiles takes the blanket off of his head and lies back to listen. 

"It's not that I don't want you in my pack, god, Stiles I want nothing but you in my pack, you'll always have a place here. You know that, right? But, I won't be upset, or angry, or whatever if you pick Scott as your alpha, I'd understand. It's important you know that. I think you just have to pick and submit to him and he'll be your alpha, but if you need me to release you, or anything, I'll do it. If you never want to see me again either, I get that, I just..." 

He's quiet as he waits for Derek to finish his sentence, minutes pass and he doesn't. 

"You just what?" He asks, staring at the ceiling where he knows Derek's resting, because he can hear the steady beat of his alpha's heart now. 

"I love you. I guess, I knew, but I didn't realize how much til just now." A beat. "Can I come in?" 

It takes him a minute to know he wants Derek in here. He's upset, and worried and right now he wants Derek with him, not eating himself up out of guilt. That's not doing either of them any good. 

Stiles gets up and opens the window, before he's even back on the bed Derek's in the room and hovering uncertainly by the curtains. 

 

*

Stiles stretches lazily, slowing coming to wakefulness. The sun is shining through the windows and the birds are really fucking loud this morning. It only takes him a minute to realize something's wrong; Derek's heart is beating _so fucking loudly_ in his ear that there's no way he can be okay. Shit, fuck, shit-- "Fuck!" 

"Stiles?" 

"What the fuck is your heart doing? Jesus christ how is it so loud?" 

Shit what are you supposed to do in situations like this? He can't lose Derek, he can't, he's only really just got him and he doesn't, he can't-- He's frantically grabbing at Derek when he sees the claws on his hand. Claw. On _his_ hand.

" _What the fuck?!_ "

*

"I'm sorry," Derek says again and Stiles can't take it. Derek keeps apologising, like it could fix this stupid mess. 

"How could you not _know_ how the hell you're able to turn someone?" Stiles is quiet anger because loud hurts his fucking ears right now, ok?

Derek's head is hung, his voice is quiet. "I never thought I'd be the alpha."

"Didn't you even think to look it up after you became one? Jesus fucking christ Derek, you could have turned any fucking random person into a werewolf!" 

"That would never have happened." 

"Yeah? How do you figure that, genius? If your fucking magical werewolf sperm can _turn someone into a werewolf_?!"

"Because I'd never be able to trust anyone the way I trusted you." 

He can literally feel a swell of emotions that he can't decipher, he can't tell what's him and what's Derek now he's so close, it's that ontop of all of the smells and sounds and-- it's all so overwhelming. He hopes werewolves can't have panic attacks, but he can't see why not. 

"I..." Stiles doesn't know what to say. He's seen Derek show he trusts him before, but he's never heard him say it. Derek's so drawn in, as if waiting for Stiles to sling him out after his admission, like he's going to be punished for letting someone in. Stiles doesn't know how to deal with this, he doesn't talk about things like this, _they_ don't talk about things like this, so he switches tracks. He's always been good at finding something to distract him from things he can't process. 

"Is it always this confusing? I can smell, like, everything, and there's this bundle of emotions sitting in my head and I don't know what's me, what's you, or-- This is weird." 

*

"Did you fucking bite me?! Derek I swear to god, how the fuck could you go and bite someone without their fucking consent?!" 

Stiles is craning around looking for a bite on his body but he knows he won't find one. He's a werewolf, things like that heal almost instantly now. 

"Stiles, I didn't, I would never--" 

He's too busy scrambling through the sheets to listen to Derek, looking for blood on the sheets. What kind of sick motherfucker turns someone into a werewolf while they're sleeping? He thought he knew Derek, he thought... 

"You know I didn't want to become a fucking animal, how dare you do this to me? This is basically rape Derek, rape!"

Stiles is out of his own bed as quickly as possible, he doesn't want to be near Derek, he doesn't want to try and figure out the emotions that are singing in his head, the ones that don't feel like his own. 

"Get out, Jesus fucking Christ get out, before I call my dad in, he has a gun and don't think it's not loaded with wolfsbane bullets." He knows his dad isn't home, and Derek must know it too, but Derek gets up and starts gathering his clothes. 

Stiles doesn't watch as he silent puts them on and leaves. 

*

"I'll train you, I promise," Derek says, from where he's curled up against Stiles. 

Stiles doesn't want to stay mad at Derek, he just wants things to be as right as they can be. Besides, he can't stay mad at him, not when he can feel the onslaught of emotions coming from Derek, not when he knows it was both their stupid faults. There's no way either of them could have known to an alpha werewolf-ism is basically an STD. Peter probably knows, fuck, Peter's probably been waiting for it to happen. 

Stiles groans at the thought and drops his head back to thunk against his wall. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, and Stiles thinks he's beginning to be able to pick out individual emotions. That's definitely concern. 

"I bet Peter fucking knew all this time." 

He can feel Derek's mortification as he hides his face in Stiles's stomach. "Oh god..." 

"Yeah. And now he'll _know_. Urgh, he's such a dick."

It's quiet in his room, but, it's not, not like it used to be. He can hear a fox riffling through next door's trash, the hum of the refrigerator downstairs, the steady beat of Derek's heart. 

"What do you want to tell people?" Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's hair. He can tell that his boyfriend hasn't showered since they fucked last night, and the smell of Derek covered in the scent of _them_ and _sex_ is really kinda doing it for him. 

"Whatever you want. It's our business, your business. We don't owe anyone an explanation." 

Stiles leans down and kisses Derek for that, because he can hear how much he means them, feel it now. "I love you," he says, when they break apart. 

Derek smiles one of his stupidly bright blinding smiles, showing his dorky little bunny teeth. "I love you, too." 

They trade lazy kisses at this terrible angle for a few moments until Stiles pulls away. 

"So, ready to try some athletic werewolf sex? Because let me tell you, you smell pretty fucking good right now, and I can't wait to see how flexible I am."

He pulls Derek towards him, marvelling that for the first fucking time he can actually move Derek, even if it's only because he's letting him. 

"Hey, I wonder if being a werewolf means I get a whole new load of kinks."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I don't think kinks work like that, Stiles."

"So you're telling me even if you were human you'd still have that weird fascination with my come?" 

Derek's laugh is so loud Stiles is half worried it'll wake the _neighbors_. That is, until he remembers that it's only so loud because he's a werewolf. Holyshit. He's a _werewolf_.

*

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com), mostly I flail over teen wolf, post snippets of things and pictures of the teen wolf cast with highly inappropriate tags :D


End file.
